Adventure Time! with Finn and Jake
by Shilozen
Summary: Finn and Jake go on exciting adventures in the Land of Ooo... Will be updated once every month...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

Finn the Human and Jake the Dog were in their tree house headquarters in the Land of Ooo...

The two buddies were lounging around on the floor, just resting. Finn had a giant pillow behind him, which he used as a headrest.

"Hey Finn?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Jake?" Finn replied.

"Do you - do you think that Princess Bubblegum will ever give us an important mission?" Jake asked.

"I sure do," Finn said, leaning back on his giant pillow.

They relaxed for a moment, but then B-MO came in, running rapidly.

"Princess! Princess calling!" B-MO shouted.

"Ugh... Not now, B-MO!" Finn said, slamming his pillow onto his face.

But then Princess Bubblegum came onto B-MO's view screen.

And the news she was about to deliver wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time!**

B-MO's view screen flashed on with Princess Bubblegum's face appearing onscreen.

"What is it, Princess?" Finn asked.

"There is a disturbance in the kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum said urgently. "Come quickly!"

Finn nodded quickly and ran to his room.

"Yo, Jake!" Finn yelled from his room. "Where are all my pants?!"

Bubblegum face palmed herself as Jake sighed.

"Laundry, Finn," Jake said. "You need to do your laundry."

"Aw man!" Finn said. "Now I have to go in my underwear?!"

"Uh..." Bubblegum said, her face growing bright red. "No, no, no!"

"Yeah, man," Jake said. "We don't want to disrespect the ladies of the kingdom."

"By doing what?" Finn asked, emerging from his room in a shirt and a pair of bright purple underpants.

"By showing off your freaking purple underpants," Jake said, gesturing to Finn's underwear.

"Dang it," Bubblegum said, holding her hands over her eyes. "I saw everything."

"Oh well," Finn said, sitting down cross legged on the floor.

Bubblegum sighed.

"Perhaps we could, you know, provide you with some pants," Bubblegum said, not uncovering her eyes.

"How?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Bubblegum said. "But it's happening."

"I cannot believe we had this entire conversation about pants," Jake muttered.

Nobody can believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time! I own Rocky and Road, pun intended, but nothing else...**

Princess Bubblegum, as promised, did indeed send over a pair of pants for Finn. But they were purple pajama pants with yellow ducks printed all over them.

"Seriously?!" Finn practically screamed.

Jake snickered quietly and ran to get his camera. Finn glared down at the pajama pants.

"These are so not manly," Finn muttered to himself.

After a moment, or fifteen minutes, of staring down at the pajama pants, wishing for them to do away, Finn sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room of the tree house. As he sat down on the couch, Finn heard a knock on the door.

"Yo, Jake!" Finn yelled. "There's someone at the door!"

"Why can't you get it yourself?!" Jake yelled back.

"Dude!" Finn shouted. "I have rubber ducky pants on!"

Jake laughed hysterically and howled with laughter. In a matter of moments, or rather seconds, Jake bounded into the living room, camera in hand, snapped a photograph of Finn scowling down at his pants, and hooted and hollered in hysterical laughter at the sight of Finn's boiling red face.

"Fine then!" Finn said, exasperated.

Finn stood up and adjusted the drawstring on his pants so that they weren't as tight as they had been. He walked over to the door and yanked it open. There stood a girl and boy clad in black clothing, which looked like uniforms of some sort, holding a slightly large paper wrapped package between the two of them.

"Package for Finn the Human and Jake the Dog," the boy said.

"Uh... Bring it right in," Finn said, gesturing for the duo to enter the tree house.

The boy and girl brought the package inside and set the package down on the floor. They went to leave, but Finn stopped them.

"Just wait for a moment," Finn said.

The two children nodded and Finn began walking over to the package. However, as he did so, his loosened pajama pants fell to the ground just below his ankles. A mortified Finn bent down and reached to pull the pants up, but instead was pushed over by Jake, who promptly took a picture of the incident.

"Just my luck," Finn muttered from his spot on the floor. "Just great. Visitors in my place too."

The kids just blinked once and stared at Finn.

And Finn was doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I do own Rocky and Road (pun intended) and the storyline.**

After successfully managing to get his pants back on, Finn got up and looked at the delivery children.

"What are your names?" Finn asked curiously

"I'm Rocky," the girl said, sounding bored.

"And I'm Road!" the boy said happily.

"Yeah, we're twins," Rocky said, sighing.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Jake said suddenly.

Rocky shot Jake a glare that looked like it could kill.

"I'm just naturally grumpy," Rocky hissed.

Rocky crossed her arms and Road cleared his throat.

"So where are you headed to in duck pants?" Road asked Finn, looking down.

"Um... Princess Bubblegum's palace," Finn said ashamedly.

Rocky snorted and Finn shot her a glare.

"Well then," Rocky said with a glance at Finn's pants.

Finn hiked up his pants, giving Rocky one last glare, and walked out the tree house door.

"Grumpy, that one," Rocky said.

Jake nodded his agreement as Finn whistled for Lady Rainicorn to come pick them up. After Lady Rainicorn arrived, Finn spent the next half hour riding on her back and sulking over his duck pants... All the way to Princess Bubblegum's castle...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I own Rocky and Road... (Pun Intended)**

Once the group arrived at Princess Bubblegum's castle, they went immediately inside. Lemongrab was inside, waiting with Bubblegum. Finn struggled to hide his pants from Bubblegum's view, but failed to do so, causing Rocky and Road to snicker and Jake, who had taken his camera with him, to snap some more pictures. Finn growled and walked up to Bubblegum. Road wolf-whistled at Finn's pants, which were giving Finn an immense wedgie. Rocky crossed her arms and wagged her eyebrows at Finn for his eagerness to help Princess Bubblegum. Finn rolled his eyes and went over to Bubblegum's throne.

"What's the trouble, Princess?" Finn asked.

"Your pants," Rocky muttered.

Finn shot Rocky a glare, then turned back to Bubblegum. Bubblegum stood up, looked at Finn's pants, and chuckled.

"Well, at least someone's liking your pants," Bubblegum said with a smirk.

Finn blushed profusely from embarrassment and he rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"I guess I should explain why I called you here," Bubblegum said with a small smile.

Finn nodded.

"But first," Bubblegum said, walking over to Rocky and Road. "Who are these two?"

"They're our delivery, uh, kids," Finn said.

"And I have no idea why we're here," Road said.

"Ditto," Rocky said.

"Well, maybe they can help," Bubblegum said.

"How can we be of service?" Finn asked, puffing his chest out.

"Yeah, yeah," Road said, waving his hand towards him and Rocky. "Us too."

"Sure," Rocky said, uncrossing her arms. "How can we help?"

"Well, first of all," Bubblegum said. "What was in the package you received today?"

"Hey, how did you know about that?" Finn asked accusingly.

"Duh, she sent it," Rocky said, rolling her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Road said, absolutely horrified.

"Whatever," Rocky said with a wave of her hand.

Bubblegum smiled and snapped her fingers. Two servants came up holding two large packages.

"Open them," Bubblegum told Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake tore open the packages and found different sets of clothing.

"Hallelujah!" Finn yelled as he held up a pair of regular white pants.

"These were originally the clothes I was going to send you," Bubblegum said.

"Wait a second..." Finn said suspiciously. "Then who sent me the duck pants?"

"I did," Bubblegum said. "Although it was at the urging of Rocky and Road."

Finn turned to look angrily at the two blushing twins. They smiled and laughed nervously.

"They need some new clothes themselves," Finn muttered.

"Ooh!" Rocky yelled, jumping up and down and waving her hand wildly above her head.

Everyone turned to look at Rocky.

"Can I have your duck pants?!" Rocky asked.

Finn groaned.

This was going to be quite an adventure...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I do own Rocky and Road.**

After changing into their new clothes, Finn and Jake returned to the throne room. When they arrived there, they saw Rocky and Road in black hoodies, baggy jeans, and sneakers, with Rocky wearing a dark black beanie and a pair of industrial goggles on her head. Princess Bubblegum was wearing a warm pink hoodie herself and a pair of regular tan pants along with a pair of light pink sneakers. Finn looked at their attire questioningly.

"Hey homeboy, get over here!" Rocky yelled jokingly.

Finn looked down and then realized what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long black and white tee shirt that said "Oh My Glob!" on it, and his regular white hat.

"Dude, you look like a gangsta, bro!" Jake said teasingly.

"Very funny, gangster Jake," Finn said.

"Brother, I'm not even wearing pants," Jake said, gesturing to his legs.

"Ugh," Rocky muttered. "Did not need that visual."

"Aw, come on, Rocky," Jake said. "Don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Uh... Let me think about it... No," Rocky said.

"Aw, man!" Jake said.

Finn crossed his arms and looked over at Princess Bubblegum.

"If we're done here..." Finn said, looking pointedly at Jake.

"I'm done, I'm done," Jake said.

"Good," Finn said, uncrossing his arms.

"Yes, good," Rocky said, zipping up her hoodie.

"Then can you explain why you called us here?" Finn asked Bubblegum.

Bubblegum nodded.

"But first, you might want to go look in a mirror," Bubblegum said with a laugh.

Finn stormed off, grumbling something about his new situation being worse than not having any pants on at all.

"So who are you?" Bubblegum asked Rocky and Road.

"Well," Rocky said with a smirk. "We're just some old friends."

Bubblegum smiled.

"So you guys are his delivery people, huh?" Bubblegum asked the twins.

"Duh," Rocky said, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Nice hair, by the way," Bubblegum said.

"Thanks," Rocky said with a grin.

"Well, Rocky and I do love hair dye," Road said with a smile.

Rocky began smoothing out the red-dyed hair on the right side of her head while Road began applying massive amounts of hair gel to his very own red-dyed hair, using a compact tube of hair gel Road had found in his pocket. Rocky looked at Road's overly gelled up hair and shook her head.

Sometimes her brother took himself way too seriously.


End file.
